Homunkulusy vs Nutella
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Czy ktokolwiek oprze się mocy Nutelli? Tłumaczenie


Grzechy vs Nutella

Grzechy vs Nutella

Tłumaczenie z „Sins vs Nutella" JaneAustenGirl

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Uwaga: usunęłam wszystkie uwagi odautorskie i spoiłam wszystko w jedną całość, bo to takie krótkie, że aż szkoda…

Debiut translatorski, więc nie bijcie za mocno.

No to zaczynamy…

1.Envy

Czy oparłby się- czy mógłby się oprzeć- wspaniałym mocom Nutelli? Odpowiedź była znana od samego początku(tu wstawić złowieszczy śmiech).

Envy z zielonymi, zielonymi włosami i "ładniejszą" postacią radośnie, akrobatycznie gonił i bił swych młodszych braci w całym mieście, ze wszystkimi przyczynami i celami w morderczym szaleństwie. To było cudowne. To było ekscytujące. Envy zrobił gwiazdę, obrócił się, uniknął ciosu brata i- nagle zatrzymał się.

Co to był za zapach? Był wyskokowy, smakowity, piękny jak grzech, bogaty… i zupełnie nieznany.

Aby zrozumieć fascynację Envy'ego zapachem przypadkowego jedzenia, należy zdać sobie sprawę, że homunkulusy żyją bardzo, bardzo długo. Jedzenie z czasem traci swą niewątpliwą atrakcyjność, po entym wykonaniu tej samej, niepotrzebnej przecież czynności- bo homunkulusy nie muszą jeść. Lubią to, lub czasami to robią, ale nie jest to ważne- nie tak, jak ciągłe odżywianie się czerwonym kamieniem.

Coś nowego... coś kuszącego... Envy był całkiem zaciekawiony. Stracił zainteresowanie prześladowaniem braci, którzy pobiegli w swoją stronę, nawet nie zauważywszy, że już nie są ścigani- i wkroczył do małego sklepiku, z którego sączyła się woń.

-Co to jest? – wydyszał, gapiąc się na kobietę, której palce zanurzały się w małym słoiku brązowej, lepkiej, słodkiej mazi. Kobieta była niska, o przeciętnej budowie. Miała na sobie granatową sukienkę, a jej ciepłe, brązowe włosy były upięte w kok, jednak wciąż bezładne. Wbito w nie ołówki. Pojedyncze kosmyki opadały wokół jej miłej, praktycznej, rozsądnie ładnej twarzy. Envy'ego to nie obchodziło i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego narratora- tak, więc chwilowo zatrzymał tę opowieść i przespacerował się tylko po to, by się tego dowiedzieć. Narrator zapewniła swoją ukochaną Palemkę, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, więc chłopak mentalnie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do opowieści.

-Nutella. – odpowiedziała kobieta, nieco zakłopotana przez tę dziwną męską istotę o dziwnych włosach i obscenicznym ubiorze. – Orzechy laskowe i czekolada, połączone w gładką, rozkoszną masę.

Envy chwycił słoik z jej rąk i inne, z pobliskich półek, po czym wybiegł tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Nigdy za nic nie zapłacił- wydawało się, że jest to racjonalny przywilej dla nieśmiertelnych, którzy nigdy nie chcieli takimi być.

Gdy Envy osiągnął jako takie bezpieczeństwo na odległym dachu, przykucnął i włożył palec do słoika, zachwycając się gładką fakturą masy i upajając się wonią.

Envy nie był z tych, co się spieszą. O ile dobrze wiedział, miał przed sobą całą resztę wieczności. Przez chwilę bawił się Nutellą, obserwując z rozbawieniem, jak skleiła jego palce, a potem… nabrał dużą porcję i włożył ją do ust.

To był nałóg, czysty i szczery, od samego początku. Jedno było pewne- nieważne, ile jeszcze czasu miał spędzić na tej planecie, miał zamiar spędzić go na jedzeniu Nutelli. Zabijanie braci mogło poczekać.

2.Greed

Greed zszedł stromymi schodami, i następnymi, i następnymi. W dół, aż do samej głębi, gdzie jego futrzany kołnierz był tak ceniony. Stała tam szafka, zamknięta zamkiem, łańcuchem i zakratowana, wstawiona prosto w kamienny mur. A wewnątrz…

Słoik na słoiku, rozrzucone w nieładzie, całkiem jasne etykietki błyszczące w promieniu jego światła- to była Nutella. Jego cenna, cenna Nutella. Nikt nigdy, przenigdy nie położy na niej ręki- była CAŁA JEGO. Dodał nowy słoik do kolekcji.

Greed szwendał się przez chwilę, ścierając z kurzu i polerując swój skarb, przed powrotem do słonecznego świata.

3.Wrath

Wrath nienawidził Greeda, ponieważ jego starszy brat, Envy, go nienawidził. Envy pragnął Nutelli Greeda, a ponieważ Wrath był wściekły na Greeda za to, że Envy był nieszczęśliwy, Wrath chciał mu ją zabrać. Tak, Wrath chciał zabrać Greedowi CAŁĄ jego cenną Nutellę.

Transmutował kamienie i ziemię, w końcu- ściankę sejfu, pozostawiając tunel zaśmiecony przypadkowymi przedmiotami, jak piły łańcuchowe, maczety i rozmaita inna broń. Zbierając tak ostrożnie doglądany skarb, zniknął w mroku nocy.

Ale dlaczego Envy tego chciał? Zaciekawiony, Wrath zatrzymał się w połowie tunelu, wznosząc ochronne mury wokół siebie, i usiadł, żeby spróbować.

Nie był w stanie otworzyć.

-SZLAG, TY SŁODKA BRĄZOWA UZALEŻNIAJĄCA SUBSTANCJO!! NIECH CIĘ SZLAG!! – wrzasnął z wściekłością, robiąc swą szeroko znaną Minę Odsłaniającą Wszystkie Zęby.

4.Pride

Roy Mustang wkroczył do gabinetu Fuhrera. Zaskakująco, to ta sekretarka, Janet czy inaczej, zawołała go tam.

Pride, albo Fuhrer Bradley, patrzył przez okno, usiłując w desperacji rozkleić usta. Nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć z ustami sklejonymi nadmiarem Nutelli i krakersem! Nie, żeby w tym połączeniu było coś _złego_- wprost przeciwnie. Zamachał gorączkowo na Sloth, stróża jego Nutelli i zdrowia psychicznego.

-Raport. – rzekła sekretarka.

Roy rozpoczął swój raport, cały czas gapiąc się z ciekawością na Pride'a, który przez całe spotkanie się do niego nie obrócił.

5.Sloth

Sloth dyskretnie przewróciła oczami, gdy po raz enty kryła Pride'a. mogłoby się pomyśleć, że homunkulus będzie w stanie radzić sobie z udawaniem człowieka, ale nie. On wciąż potrzebował jej wsparcia.

Jej samej nie zależało tak na Nutelli. Była niechlujna i wymagała tyle wysiłku, by posprzątać! A w połączeniu z krakersami zostawiała wszędzie małe, lepkie okruchy. W bardzo niewygodny sposób zlepiała usta. Sloth wolała jedzenie, które po prostu spływało przez jej gardło jak woda, w którą się czasem zmieniała, co było łatwiejsze niż branie prysznica. Trzeba było go otworzyć, co również często było trudne, no i potem zamknąć tę srebrną rzecz… według niej, było to więcej wysiłku niż było to warte. Chłopaki i Lust zdawali się to lubić. Mieli zbyt dużo energii… może warto byłoby uciąć sobie małą drzemkę, gdy już ten irytujący pułkownik wyjdzie?

Czerwony kamień, to to, czego potrzebowała. Proste, szybkie, wymagające najmniejszego wkładu energii. Wystarczyło włożyć do ust, et voila! I nie trzeba nic więcej. Westchnęła i wróciła do krycia Fuhrera, uzależnionego od Nutelli.

6.Gluttony

Gluttony lubił Lust, a Lust lubiła Nutellę. Gluttony nie dbał o to za bardzo, jako że smakowało jak plastik, no ale większość rzeczy tak smakowała. Często zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego rodzeństwo tak lubiło jedzenie. Było _nudne. _Plastik, metal, plastik, metal- fuj. Wolał chrupiący kawałek muru albo dobrego człowieka. Ludzie, tak, oni byli smaczni, i mieli ciekawą strukturę!

Oczywiście, nigdy nie zatrzymał się, by dobrze przeżuć, i nigdy nie rozpakował tego, co jadł. To w pełni usprawiedliwiało jego brak zafascynowania.

7.Lust

Lust kochała Nutellę- aby być dokładnym, można powiedzieć, że jej pożądała, w każdej możliwej formie, miejscu i czasie. Intensywny, wspaniały, słodki zapach, lepki połysk… Tak jedwabista, tak gładka, o tak bogatym, zmysłowym cieniu brązu…

Gdy Lust analizowała Nutellę, jej umysł zwykł był schodzić na szlaki uczęszczane wyłącznie przez projektantów seksownej odzieży. Zastanawiała się, jak wyglądałaby Nutellowa koktajlowa suknia… a teraz uśmiechnęła się tym pierwotnym uśmiechem.

Wie. Wie doskonale.

A teraz… Nutellowa bielizna…


End file.
